1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an assembly of an accessory and a shoe for supporting a foot-drop affected foot relative to a lower leg belonging to the foot such that the foot is prevented from dropping down relative to the lower leg when the foot is raised by the lower leg from a supporting surface, the accessory being provided with a first attachment member for attachment of the accessory to the lower leg, a second attachment member for attachment of the accessory to an upper side of the shoe, and a connecting body joining together the first attachment member and the second attachment member. Further, the invention relates to an accessory of the assembly for providing (bottom) support to a foot-drop affected foot.
2. Prior Art
The referred-to assembly is known and is described in, for instance, U.S. Pat. No. 4,829,982. In the known assembly, the shoe of the assembly is provided with a special modification for attaching the second attachment member to the shoe.
A disadvantage of the known assembly is that the shoe of the assembly is restricted to a particular type. The shoe of the known assembly is provided with a clearly visible attaching eye. One of the consequences thereof is that the user is not free to choose the type of shoe to be used. Attaching the accessory to the shoe with the first attachment member takes place in a conspicuous and laborious manner. Besides, it holds that the point of engagement of the second attachment member is not at mid-length of the shoe, so that a twisting supporting force is applied to the shoe with the foot-drop affected foot.